Tea Time With Vector
by arcticFox102
Summary: Vector is babysitting for Gru and has to play tea time with the girls... and Dave the minion.


**Tea Time With Vector**

I do not own any characters or the movie

It was a Saturday and Gru had to run some errands so he needed a babysitter. _Aha! He thought, I'll just get Vector to babysit the girls! _

"Margo, Edith, Agnes!" Gru called. The girls came into the kitchen where Gru was.

"Yeah?" asked Margo.

"I'm going to run some errands so I am going to ask Vector to babysit you all."

Now, Vector was forgiven of what he did and the girls took a great liking to him after he apologized. After all, the girls were already threw enough damage being in an orphanage and all.

"OK." said Margo with a smile.

"Yay! I love him!" Agnes shouted with excitement.

"OK, go back to whatever you are all doing and I will go call Vector."

Gru watched the girls run off and go back to whatever they were playing and then went to the phone to call Vector. He dialed the number and waited for someone to answer the phone.

"Hello?" said a familiar voice?

"Vector, how are you?" asked Gru.

"Um, good I guess"

"I need a favor."

"What?"

"Can you baby sit Margo, Edith, and Agnes while I'm out running errands? Please?"

"Ummm, sure. But will I get paid?"

"What? Paid? Why?"

"Umm, well usually when someone babysits, they get paid."

"Ok fine you get 10 dollars an hour," said Gru. He wasn't looking forward to paying him already.

"Yesss! OK I'll be there in about a half hour!" Said Vector excitedly and hung up the phone.

Gru went to find the girls and told them that Vector will be over in thirty minutes. He wrote down contact and allergy information and stuck it on the refrigerator. He went around the house and picked up any messes left by the minions or the girls. A half an hour passed and there was a knock on the door. Gru looked through the peep hole to find that it was Vector and opened it.

"Hello, Vector."

"Hello, Papa Gru Man!" said Vector happily.

Gru grabbed the collar of Vector's shirt, "Do not call me that! We are not close!" Gru finally let go of Vector's shirt and told all about the emergency information and that the girls' dinner is in the fridge and that he would be home before bedtime.

"And also, do not disturb Dr. Nefario. He is working in the lab."

"Hmm. Ok," said Vector.

"Girls! I'm leaving now goodbye!" Gru shouted and in return he got three goodbyes and I love you's in unison.

"Bye!" shouted Vector at Gru who was walking to his car thing. He only got a grumble in return and so he headed inside and the girls came running down the steps.

"Hi" they said, excited and happy that their friend was there to babysit them while their father was out.

"Hello," Vector said in reply.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Edith.

"Ummm. Well I didn't think of that," said Vector now realizing that he had nothing planned to keep these children occupied.

"How about we go unicorn hunting!" said an excited Agnes.

"How 'bout NO," he said sarcastically. Agnes frowned but she was used to people saying no to this idea all the time.

"Tea party?" asked Agnes using big eyes.

Vector couldn't say no, "Fine," he sighed.

The girls went upstairs to get their tea party things and a hat for Vector. They also found Dave the minion and asked him to play to in which he agreed to excitedly. They got downstairs and sat around in a circle where they passed each other a cup. Margo filled the tea pot with water and this was their "tea". Agnes put the tea hat on Vector's head with a cute smile and Vector just slouched and felt a little humiliated. If only his father saw him, playing tea with three little girls. Gru's three little girls, who Mr. Perkins did not like.

Margo poured everyone a cup of "tea." Margo clinked with Agnes then Edith. Agnes clinked with Edith and then with Vector.

"Are you having a good time, Miss Buttercup?" Agnes asked, directing her question to Vector.

"Oh gosh, sure, sure I am." Vector secretly was enjoying himself.

Dave, who was sitting next to Vector gave him a hug. Vector looked down at him and put one arm around him and lightly gave him a pat on the back.

Dinner time came around but Gru was back before then and so he paid Vector and let him go home.

"So what did you guys and Vector do," Gru asked at dinnertime.

"We played tea party and Dave gave him a hug," said Agnes.

"Oh, ha, I'm sure he loved that," Gru chuckled.

"Yeah," said Edith.

The girls finished their dinner and Gru put them to bed. He read them a story and gave them goodnight kisses.

"You should run errands more often because then Vector can babysit us and I like him!" said Agnes whose eyes were heavy and tired.

"Heh, sure Agnes." Gru said then gave her a kiss.


End file.
